Dreamtale empire
by RainbowMeifwa
Summary: This is a story about dreamtale, thought things aren't as you remember seeing as this is an AU. Things are quite different due to one decision seeing as how dreamtale is linked directly to the entire multiverse. Please excuse this meme I dont have anything else. Rated Teen just in case.


**_Sorry if you disagree but I like to think of dream as a girl. I do not own dreamtale Joku does so yeah none of these characters are mine._**

_Nightmare's P.O.V: _"GAH! WHERE ARE THEY!?" I shout at no one in particular. I rummage through this mess I call my room. My Papyrus things, (I honestly don't know what they are nor do I care,) step back with concerned looks on their faces. They probably were afraid that I was gonna take my anger out on them again. To be fair though I haven't done that for a whole week, after all my second in command was pissed the last time I did it and wouldn't shut up about it for a hour. They had a tendency to do that about things they feel strongly about, and believe me they feel strongly about most things. Now I give up I will never find them, oh well next task. "HEY YOU!" I yelled pointing one of my tentacles at one of the Paps. "Me?" one of them asked. "Yes you, where is Dream?" I asked without looking up at them. "She is in the dungeon like you told," it replied before I cut them off. "Go bring her here this instant!" I demanded of it. He ran off in a hurry to fetch Dream.

There was a knock at my door, "May I come in sir?" This better be important I'm already in a lousy mood. "What is it?" I questioned him. "There has been an error in the latest mission report," he said sounding a bit nervous. I cant deal with this right now I will just leave this to second in command like I do most stuff. "Send it to second in command," I replied regaining my cool. "Yes sir," he cried and then left.

A few moments later someone burst through the door with no care in the world causing a huge bang. Only one person ever does that, second in command. "What do you want Nightmare and why is everyone coming to me with their problems again!" She snapped sounding very agitated. I turned to face her, as usual she had her platinum blonde hair up in a side pony tail cut in a way that it makes a cool slanted angle. Her yellow eyes still had that deep purple smothering her natural color. She had the usual little make up on and hair tip dyed, but what wasn't normal is her clothing. She was wearing a crop top style top that was a tad bit revealing, not the best thing to wear here. I raised an eye brow, "what are you wearing?" She glared and me and with a snarky tone relied, "What I want to, dad!" That response didn't surprise me, she always taunts me when given the chance. "You do realize that those cloths probably aren't the best thing to wear in the castle seeing as how you are the only girl and all these guys aren't what you would call nice.?" I challenged her.

"Pfft, so?! If they try anything I will just knock 'em down back to their place. Besides you have my back," She said grinning. "Well anyways down to business," she nodded and I continued, "I'm gonna need the status report, a fixed version of the latest mission report, and I can find it!" She pulled out a stack of paper work and something else from the bag she was carrying, "Here is the status report and I believe this is what you were looking for." I quickly snatched them both away. "As for the mission report I should have it in by tomorrow morning. Are there any new recruits yet? You have been due for another one for a month now." she announced. "Oh! Actually yes there is one here is the paper work," I claimed as grabbed something across the room with a tentacle. She took it with a sour face, "Nightmare you know how I feel about you grabbing things with your tentacles! They stain what ever they touch. It took me a whole week to get that color out of my hair!" "In my defense its not my fault you hair is nearly pure white," I declared, she then rolled her eyes and began to leave. Compared to most exchanges that went great.

Then that paps burst in shouting, "I brought Dream here!" I stared at him in shock and impatience. "NO DUH! ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!" I blared at him.


End file.
